Officer Nami
by Hollow619
Summary: A gang leader pays his arresting officer a visit. Bit OOC for. M rated as well. Part 2 maybe ?
1. Chapter 1

Luffy sat on the floor crossed leg, grinned down at the woman on the floor in front of him, cutting off either of her exit ways. The female cop glared at the man that she'd helped put away, not a touch of fear in her eyes.

"Get out," she said, trying to take the position of power, even though she was lying on her own living room rug, "They'll catch you eventually anyway, but there's no reason for you to be here. Unless you want to kill me and that'll just put you up for the death penalty, you're better off just serving your time."

The man in question never been in jail till recently; Luffy is the leader of a gang that they been tracking for years, the only reason why he was caught was because he stayed behind so that his followers escape. She wasn't sure if she should be impress of his loyalty towards his men or upset that she didn't capture the whole group. If he killed her, he'd be more screwed then he was before. Then again there was no track recored that him or his gang had killed anyone, aside from hurting a few people that was about it, so the only other thing she could think of...

Officer Nami sneered, "You thinking of holding me for hostage? That's not going to do you much good either."

Luffy chuckled, his smile never leaving his face. She didn't know why, but she took the opportunity to kick out at Luffy, unfortunately his hand caught her kick and then slowly pulled her over Luffy made sure that she wasn't hurt from the floor or rug as he pulled her towards him. She cried out as he turned her over, putting her hands behind her back and hand-cuffing her with her own cuffs. "There we go, gotta make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"BASTARD!" she yelled at him, but he just kept his smile, she tried to kick at him again but Luffy caught it once more and this time turn her on her back as he got in front of her with his knees holding down her legs so she wouldn't kick him. "Hey hey, relax, i ain't gonna hurt you or anything." He spoke keeping that damn smile on his face that was starting to upset her.

"So what ? you gonna hold me for ransom ? Your just gonna be in more trouble by doing this you know?!" Luffy tilted his head at her outburst. "Yeah maybe but since i have enough money for me to bail out then holding you for ransom would be pretty dumb."

Her eye twitched some as she tried to move again but it was no use, despite his frame, he was clearly strong. "What the fuck you want from me then!?" She yelled out at him. Luffy ponder this a bit before replying. "Well i like you, i think your beautiful and a tough cop. Shishishi i always hope you be the one chasing me whenever we get caught in something, make it more thrilling really." Luffy spoke honestly as he recall the close call he had with this officer.

Nami all too well remember her ring around with this guy, she would get pissed off whenever he slip through her fingers and he would always laugh whenever he got away. So it gave her great pleasure when she caught him but even when she did, he never stopped giving her that damn smile of his.

"So your dating a guy huh ?" His question cut through Nami's thought as she looked up at him looking at the photo on the right of her and her on and off boyfriend Arlong. They weren't together pre-say, it was rather complex and it was something she herself wasn't even sure about. She however shook away those thoughts to get back to the problem at hand. "Thats none of your business! What, you gonna get another victim!?" Luffy looked at her from the corner of his eyes before sitting on on his knees some and folds his arms.

"Hey, i only came cause of you, not cause i wanna kidnap or hurt someone." Luffy gave a small pout that Nami had to admit was kinda cute but shook the thought away fast. "Just cause i sent you to jail or because i been after you all these months ?" He shook his head before once again leaning back down towards her, his lips was by her ear and how he spoke sent shivers through her skin. "No, just cause i wanted to see you. Thats all." He spoke low and calmly which made Nami rather nervous and oddly something else she couldn't put her finger on. She then froze when she felt his face against her neck and felt him sniffed at her skin. "You smell nice..was you planning to go out tonight ?"

Why was his damn voice making her feel weird, she didn't know why and she didn't care. He was a damn criminal who broke into her home and have her cuffed. She then felt his lips pressed against her neck causing her to gasp out. Just what the hell is he..

Her thoughts was further cut off as he place kisses slowly against her neck moving slowly down her shoulder till he reach her collarbone. Nami tried again to shake him off her but it was no use. with her hands cuffed along with him being on top of her she really couldn't do much. "S..Stop it you bastard!" She slightly yell out despite making a few gasps here and there as he went. Luffy slide his hands under her button up shirt and ran his fingers against her skin. Nami made gasp and grunts as this man, laying on top of her was violating her body with his firth hands.

Luffy moved back to her ear and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt. "I ain't gonna hurt you, nor would i ever could. I was telling the truth, that i was here cause of you." Button after button he kept speaking. "Its not cause i'm mad at you or i want payback ether, its just cause i wanted to see you, heh and maybe give you another reason to chase me afterwards.." Once he was done with her shirt he moved down to his chest and place kisses there while running his hands against her sides.

The wheels in Nami head was spinning as he spoke into her ear once again and she was trying to put together what he was talking about, it made no sense to her. He wasn't here to get revenge for putting him behind bars, he wasn't using her as some way as a hostage ? He was only there cause of her and cause he wanted to see her ? None of it made sense. Mean while more and more of her thoughts was being cut shorter and shorter while this man was kissing her chest that was being covered in her black bra.

Luffy slides the bra upward and softly and tenderly massages her breast. They felt very soft, it almost like his fingers was touching pillows. He could hear her grunting and biting back a moan, he lean down and licked her left nipple slowly while he played with the other one. Her skin tasted good to her for some reason. Maybe it was some kinda soap she used or maybe it was all her. Nami was trying hard not to let out any kind of moans, she wasn't going to for this bastard, what he was doing was against her will and it would be a matter of time before he would try to enter her and she was sure as hell wasn't gonna let that happen. However despite this, she couldn't help the the tingling feeling he was giving her and the moisture between her legs wasn't helping matters any ether. This time though she had to let out a slightly loud moan as he sucked on both of her breast at the same time. "Nghh..s..stoop not at the same tiime..ahhh!" She was trying hard to endure this but it was just too much.

Luffy let go of her breast and licked them one last time before moving downward and slowly unbutton and unzip her pants. Nami was aware of this and began to struggle against him this time although try as she might he was too strong for her. Once her pants was off Luffy then press his finger against the front of her panties and rubbed against it slowly. Nami once again had to bite back a moan as he rubbed his finger ever so slowly against her moist area. "Shishishi, you are enjoying this, had me worried for a second there." Luffy looked up at her and gave a lopsided smile.

Nami face grew red of both anger and embarrassment, she wanted to hurt this bastard so badly. She then took notice that his hands wasn't gripping her legs much anymore. So as quick as she was able to she rubbed her legs around his neck and twist to the side bringing him down by surprise. Luffy caught off guard tried to get from her tangled legs but she held onto him rather tightly.

"Ha! I got you now, you bastard and if you want to breath, you get these damn cuffs off me!" She demanded as she squeezed her legs tighter around his neck. She had him trap and there was no way he could..

Her brain cut short once again as she felt something press against her covered area. She felt it moving up and down against there. She was sure it wasn't his hands that was doing it, thats when she realize what he was doing. She suddenly regretted bringing this idiot closer to her core like this. Luffy managed to move them back so she was on her back once more. Her legs was still wrapped around his head but that only helped Luffy lick and kiss more at where his face was being pressed on.

Nami wished she wasn't cuffed right now, otherwise she would had pulled this bastard off her and cuff him instead. She struggled again while trying to hold back the loud moans that threated to spill from her lips. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was still gripping his head with her legs. She let go of his head but that too seemed to made matters worst as she felt him remove her panties and toss them aside. If Nami wasn't red before, she sure as hell was now. "S..Stop this..You can't do this to an officer against her will!"

Luffy got between her legs once more before rubbing his fingers against her pink wet lips slowly and look up at her. "Oh ? So when you was gripping my head even after i started licking you, was that still against your will officer ?" Nami was fuming red, she wanted to yell at him, tell him it wasn't like that, that it was by instinct that she tighten her legs but before she got the chance she felt his tongue sliding into her pussy lips. Nami gripped her hands that were cuffed behind her and slightly lifted her hips. Lufy chuckled some taken notice she unknowingly pushed herself closer to his face. He did thou took and grip her ass and began licking her inner walls.

At this point Nami not moaning or making any kind of sound was just impossible. His tongue was inside of her and his hands was gripping her ass as he was eating her. Nami although was moaning was still trying her best to get out of his grip and reach, she was also fighting off this desire to call out his name. Her mind wanted this to stop, her mind was trying to get free from this guy, her mind was trying to tell her that even if nothing was clearly working out, she was still in some kind of a relationship. But her body was betraying her and it was accepting this man's touches, his kisses, groping and licking. The further proof was how wet she has been even before he started going down on her.

Every lick, kiss and sucking he did, she was slowly losing this battle. Once he got to her clit she was screaming pushing herself close to his face once more accept this time she knew full well she was doing it. She was close, very close. Arlong never got her this close to cumming before and he would have to do alot to do so, this guy here however was a different story all together. She look down at him and saw he had his eyes on here, she can only think one thing from that look. " _H..He looks so damn hot_ " The way his hair was slightly covering his right eye, the look from his left eye as if looking into her soul, the look of hunger, like a man eating his last meal on earth. Despite all this there was still some part of her that was trying to fight this. "I..I'm warning you.. ahhhh..if you don't nghh.. stop..i..i..ohhh..swear i will hunt you down and make sure you stay in jail!" She tried her best to put some power into her voice but oddly this only made Luffy go faster on his licking her.

She felt him bite down on her clit and started sucking on it and that was enough to send her over the edge. She scream out loudly as Luffy press his lips to her lower ones and drank up her juices. Nami was seeing stars as she rode out her climax. Nami hips that was hanging from the floor dropped as she started breathing hard, trying to regain her breath. She saw Luffy sitting up some from the corner of her eyes. He was licking his lips and stared down at her. She was sure of one thing since this started, he was gonna force himself in her, she was cuffed, he done nothing but violate her body. All this and he hasn't even came himself, she knew this and although she hated the idea of this bastard doing such a thing, her body felt eager for his touch, to see what hes packing in those black shorts he was wearing. "Shishishi you taste good officer..Wellm now that i got what i came for, i'll get you out of those cuffs." Nami eyes went wide and she look up at the man smiling at her as he reached over to get her hands uncuffed.

While he was doing this Nami couldn't help but think all of this in her head. He broke in her home, close off her means to escape, handcuffed her, violated her body, ate her out which caused one of the best orgams she ever had and now he was going to leave ? Once the cuff got off Luffy reached over and hand her back her panties and as well as the cuffs he used on her. "Here you go, sorry for using your cuffs and all." Nami took them slowly still in shock at what was happening. Luffy sat up and dust himself off some. Well i'm gonna get going now, till we see each other again Officer." There was that damn smile of his and that awoke something in Nami that moment.

Luffy only took four steps till he felt himself being tooken down by the red headed woman. He laded on his back and as quick as lighting cuffed his hands together like he did her. Luffy shocked as hell look down at his hands and at the angry officer that was above him, nothing on but her white open button up shirt and the bra the was lifted up. Aside from that was was naked. Nami reached for her pants and pulled out her phone. Luffy eyes widen a bit but then again he couldn't be too surprise that she would call the cops on him, he did broke a few laws here. "Arlong, yeah sorry i can't come over tonight, change of plans. I'm sick and might be out of it for a few days." She made a coughing sound before saying a quick bye and tossing her phone to the side. Luffy was staring up at the officer a bit confused.

Nami took a breath and look down at him. "To answer your question earlier, hes not my boyfriend, we had an on and off sorta thing. Hell i think hes fucking some other girl as we speak." Luffy went awe at her reply to his earlier question. She then look down at him with a stern look. "But he the least of your worries..cause now i'm gonna punish you for violating me like you did..and worst of all flipping my switch." She pressed her ass hard against his covered cock causing the man under her to moan out.

"This time..you ain't slipping from my fingers..cause i might even use my mouth on you~"


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell was Nami doing, she honestly could not say. Was she crazy ? No she was very much sane. Was she drugged or drunk ? Had she left the house that night maybe she would have a bit to drink and even that isn't solid proof she be drunk. Amd doing drugs was a big no no. So then what was she thinking, laying on top of a cuffed gang leader rubbing her bare sex against his covered member, she did not know. The only thing she did know was that she was gonna do to him what he did to her a while ago. That was the last senseable thought in her head as she ripped open the button shirt he wore and ran her fingers against his strong hard chest. She felt herself get more turn on by how built he was. She lean down and kissed his chest slowly while scrapping her nails against his sides. She heard him grunt and groan as she kept on attacking his chest with kisses and licks all over. She reached his nipple on the right and licked it slowly as she pressed herself firmly against his dick that was still trapped in his pants.

She moved up to kiss his neck and throat while using her fingers to play with his nipples some. She felt him move some while letting out a small moan. He sounded so sexy just now she thought as she kissed her way down from his neck all the way to the front of his shorts. She quickly undid his belt and zipper, taking note that his hands was above his head still cuffed. It seemed like he was giving her free reigns in this and oh boy was she gonna milk every minute of it. " _Speaking of milking.._ " She thought to herself as she finally pulled his thick cock out of his pants.

She eyed it carefully and ran her finger against it, he was clearly bigger then Arlong, in fact the heat coming off him felt very different as well. She wrapped his hand around his long rod and slowly began stroking him. She started off slow while looking up at him. His eyes was looking back at her while he gave out small moans and curses. She wasn't sure why but his stare only made her wanted to stroke him faster and so she did. She gripped him a little tighter while moving her hand faster on him. She took her eyes off him for a moment to look at his throbbing cock in her hands. Some of his precum was seeping from the tip, she clench her legs together at the sight, she had a strong urge to lick him, to suck on him.

"O..Officer, can you please put it in your mouth..ahhh" She looked up at the man as he moan out his request to her. The way he did it..how could she not give him what he wanted. She slowly swirl her tongue against the tip while looking up at him. His taste made her head a little fuzzy, he tasted good, very good. She decided to take it up a notch and took him into her mouth slowly bobbed her head up and down his long meat. He let out a loud moan as she sucked him. He sounded so hot when he moan, she wanted to hear more of his moans. She moved her head a little faster while she sink her fingers against his pants some. She swirled her tongue around the tip as she took him in and out of her mouth. Nami then took him deeper into her mouth, as deep as she was able to and held her head stilled. She did decent without gagging, she also was enjoying the loud moan from her act. She felt him throbbing some as she slowly pulled him out of her mouth, then kissed the tip lightly before stroking him slowly.

She tuck a strain of hair behind her ear before placing the tip into her mouth and sucking on it slightly while stroking the base. She closed her eyes, enjoying the taste of him and gripped him tightly while she stroked him. She felt him buck some, making some grunt noises. "Off..Officer don't think i can hold..ahhh..on much longer mmm!" You think she pull away and just stroke him to his release but instead she took him back into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. She moved her head fast while taking him into her mouth deep. He wasn't sure if it was the sudden movement she was doing or maybe the slurping sounds she was making but it was driving Luffy up a wall. His mind was going blank and without warning he took his cuffed hands and placed them on top of her head, letting out a loud long moan.

Nami eyes winded as a turrent of his cum was shooting inside of her mouth. She tried to swallow as much of his seed as she could while some of it was dripping from the side of her mouth. She felt his grip on her head loosen and slowly pulled him out of her mouth. Once his cock was fully out of her mouth, she realized that some of his cum was still on her tongue. She kept it there for a bit, examining the taste of him. She never ever swallowed when she did this sorta thing to Arlong, maybe it was cause she hated the taste and smell of it or maybe it was simply cause his was bad but she never let the stuff get into her mouth and even when it was she was quick to spit it out. This man's however was a different story. There was that salty taste but it wasn't a bad thing, she also felt how warm it feels on her tongue, much like how it felt when it went down her throat. She only swallowed his out of reflex, that was what she was convincing herself though. She then swallowed the last bit of cum in her mouth. The way it went down made her breath a lustful sigh. She could get use to tasting this everyday. Of course she wouldn't be doing this everyday with this damn criminal before looking up at the man she was "Punishing".

His eyes was closed trying to catch his breath. There was something bout how he was looking that did something to Nami. Here he was, cuffed with his hands above his head, panting for air, his strong muscular chest that was covered in sweat, his slight flushed face. He looked damn sexy, almost too damn sexy. She needed him, very **VERY** badly. She crawled over top of him and grasp his still surprisingly hard cock in her hand. "Don't think i'm through with you..i'm gonna make you take responsibility for what you did you bastard.." She rubbed the the tip of his member against her wet folds, both moaning from the slight contact, she then saw he was looking up at her with that smile, that damn smile he kept giving her. "Shishishi, can't stop you, so i am at your whim." The way he sounded was as if he was still in control here, Nami gave him a glare before she slided the tip inside of her. Then without warning she slammed down on him. This threw both their heads back moaning loud at the rough contact. She pressed her fingers against his chest and was trying to regain her composer. She didn't expect for him to go that deep in her, whether it was cause of her or maybe he was indeed that big she wasn't sure. However she was sure of one thing, that it felt amazingly good.

She slowly moved her hips up and down on top of his member getting adjusted to his size. She bit her lip to stop her herself from moaning out too much as she kept up the slow pace. She look down at the man under her and saw he was moaning through his clutch teeth. He was squeezing his hands so tightly that his knuckles was turning white. HE must be feeling just as good as she was, oddly that made her happy to know. She press her palms on his chest and slowly grind his dick inside her, his thick meat was rubbing against her inner walls and it felt like heaven. She gasp some as she felt him buck his hips upward to thrust inside of her. That one act almost made her mind go blank but she quickly recovered and follow his thrust by pushing down on him. Back and forth, he was thrusting up while she push herself down on him in a now faster pace then earlier. " _HE dick feels sooo good, its hitting my womb"_ Nami couldn't make a clear thought from that point forward. She moan out loud as she rode him fast and making sure to get him as deeply as he could get in her.

Luffy reached his cuffed hand to grab her left breasts with both hands and squeezed them as he kept up her pace. Nami reached and gripped his arm as he squeezed and fondle her breast. She swirl her hips around his dick inside her causing them to moan loud. She was feeling him better as she tighten herself around him. She felt his hands move to her right breast giving it the same treatment. He felt so big inside of her, she wasn't even sure how he was fitting inside of her but it felt too damn good to dwell on such a small matter. His thrusts was so hard and strong that it was slowly making her go insane from how good it felt. It never felt this good with Arlong, it never felt this intense or this incredible. She scream out loud as she came all over him, it was so sudden that it threw her off her rhythm. She had to lean down on his chest, unwillingly stopping her movements to catch her breath. She felt him pause his movements as well. She half expected him to just kept going regardless of her say so or not. She looked up at him from his chest, him looking right back at her both panting to catch their breath.

It was then that she saw him smile at her once more, that smile she has long since hated, she now couldn't help but smile back at him. She felt him lifting himself up, she gripped his chest as she was now sitting on his lap. It was an odd angle seeing it was still cuffed but nether minded it. Luffy reached up to her face to wipe away some tears that was on her cheeks. Nami wasn't even aware she was crying but then again how good his dick inside her felt she must not had been fully paying attention. Once her was done he cupped her face with his hands and run his thumb against her cheek. The way he was touching her, the way he was looking at her made Nami heart flutter. He was a criminal, a gang leader, a bad guy. She was suppose to be arresting him, she suppose to make sure he stays in jail, she suppose to be doing her job. Yet all those thoughts flew out as she lean forward and capture his lips with her's. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she kissed him deep and roughly, she felt him kissing back with just as much force.

His lips tasted so good but she wanted more. She Pry his mouth open with her tongue and swirl her slick tongue around the depths of his mouth. She gasp against his lips as his tongue too was battling with her's also trying to get a taste of this beauty on his lap. She swirled her hips some against him causing Luffy to moan against her lips, which gave her the advantage of their tongue battle. She then heard a click sound, it sounded very close like it was right by her. She unwillingly pulled her head back to find the source of the sound but then felt a hand grab the back of her neck and pull her forward back against his lips in another deep and rough kiss. She then felt a hand grip firmly on her ass and squeezing it.

Nami moaned loudly against his lips as she tighten her hold around him. It has seems that Luffy had broken out of his cuffs. She wasn't sure to be scared he was able to do such a thing or be more turned on that she made him go this far over the edge to have to break out of his bindings. Ether way, this wasn't gonna stop her from fucking his brains out. She push them forward so that she was on top of him but kept her lips firmly against his. She started back bouncing on top of him, making sure to get him in her deeply. She wasn't sure why but all the strength she lost earlier came back to her. Maybe it was her kissing him. She wouldn't put any doubt in it really, so far he done alot that surprised her.

As she bounce her ass on him, she felt both hands now gripping her and felt him thrust back up against her. Nami had to pull away from his lips to let out a loud moan. She felt his hard and deep thrusts while she press her face against his neck. Luffy didn't let up as he pounded inside of her and keeping a firm grip of her ass while doing so. She sat herself up using his chest as she met his rough thrusts with her own. "O..Officer..you feel so ahhh..damn good!" Nami threw her head back as his thrusting was going faster and harder inside of her. She won't lose to him again, she won't stop untill he was a moaning mess like she was, but first thing first. " My name..i wanna..ohhh god..please say my name!" She bounce on him back just as fast and hard as she sink her nails into his chest.

Luffy let out a growled noise from her sudden force but kept up still. "Nami..Nami, fuck! You feel so good" Nami eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head. His damn moans was driving her crazy and her pussy tightening more around him was proof of that. She slowly turn herself around so that her back was to him and went back to her fast and hard bouncing on him. She looked over her shoulder and gave a grin as she twirl her ass some on him. This of course cause the man under her to blow out steam and grab her ass roughly and help move her faster on top of him. She moaned out in delight as she use his legs for support. By this time now she would had expected him to cum and amazingly he was still hanging in there strong.

Yet another thing she could add onto "What Arlong lacks in bed" list. So far this man under her had surpass her expectation and then some. She bit her lip as he gripped her tightly, she responded by riding him harder and taking him deeper. She felt full each time his long meat pushed inside her and she was loving the feeling. She felt him sit up some and then felt his strong hands cup her large breasts and began squeezing and massaging them. She took notice that his hands still had the now broken cuffs still on his wrists. She lean her back against his chest as she felt him push in and out of her still, staying true to her word she kept up his pace despite her breasts getting squeezed and massaged. "F..Fuuuck..your so damn big..ahhh!" She felt his lips on her shoulder and then on the side of her neck till he reached her ear. "Am i better then the guy your dating..?" He whispered hotly into her ear as he sucked on her ear some.

Somewhere in Nami's mind would tell her that what she was doing was wrong, more so since shes having sex with the very guy she been chasing for months, yet the longer she had him in her, the more those thoughts was fading away, the wrongs was over taking the rights and she couldn't care less. "Fuck yes your so much better! Ahhh..your so big and thick in me, your reaching so much deeper. Theres no comparison!" She moaned out as she picked up her pace and rode him faster. His squeezing of her breasts and him sucking on her ear was making it hard to still move on him but she wasn't gonna stop till she make this bastard who made her like this cum. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and lean them forward, she felt him pound inside her with such force and all she could do was moan and try her best to keep up with him. "Moan my name then..i wanna hear you scream my name officer~" Luffy wasn't sure if his movements was causing it or the whisper in her ear but he felt her squeezing him even more then earlier which threw Luffy off a bit but didn't stop his movements.

"Luffy, Luffy..oh fuck Luffy! gonna make me cum!" She gripped the carpet under her, she felt his head next to her's. He was moaning her name as she was naming his as well. Luffy reached under her and began playing with her clit as he thrust in and out of her. They both was getting closer and closer to release. Nami reached and gripped his arm that was holding her waist. "C..Cum inside of me! Please 't Ahhh!...pull out!" It was a good thing she said that cause Luffy was gonna do exactly that although a part of him was still worried bout her plea but who was he to deny her of her wants. Well aside from her plea to not do anything to her once he broke into her home.

Luffy made one hard yet deep thrust inside of her and came deep inside of her tight pussy. This cause Nami ti scream out loud, cumming as well. Very hard at that, this being the second time he had done this to her. She rode out her orgasm as she felt him place kisses on her shoulder. She felt him let out what was left of his thick cum inside of her and moan delightfully that it was inside of her. She didn't know what made her ask him to cum inside of her, maybe cause it was a safe day or maybe cause she just wanted his warm cum deep inside of her. She felt his hand on her chin and turned her head to his, she felt his tongue lick her lips slowly causing Nami to moan a little bit before sliding her tongue out to meet his. They tongue kiss slowly and even lovingly for a full minute before pulling away and staring at each other with half lidded eyes. She slowly detach herself from him, slowly crawling away from him till she stopped a few feet from him. Luffy who was still catching his breath looked over at Nami's half naked form with only the white button up shirt that was still open but on her sweaty form. He then look down at her ass and down to her pussy that was slowly seeping out some of his cum out. The sight was only making Luffy get back hard again, the sight was sexy as hell and it didn't help that she was bent over the way she was. His thought was cut off when he heard her phone rang. Nami look to the side and saw the name that popped up. Of course it was the guy who in her mind been dissing and not giving a damn over.

She sighed before picking up the phone and answers. "Hello ?" she sounded bored and honestly that how she was feeling at this moment, he was the last thing that was on her mind. "What the hell was with your voice mail, if your sick why didn't you just take something and come over. We had plans this whole time you know ?" Nami rolled her eyes, she knew exactly why he was upset, it damn sure wasn't cause they had dinner plans but because he wanted sex. A few months into their relationship she always had him wore protection and made sure that under no circumstances would she ever go raw with him. She didn't trust him nor trust whether he had something or not and this was mainly do to his background. Too many women has came up to talk with him and then some and even if he deny who their were it didn't make her believe him 100%. So for her own safety and heath she always had him wrap it up. Sure the better idea would be to leave the guy but she didn't exactly had proof that he cheated though. However it was during the remaining part of their relationship that she felt it was going downhill and tonight was gonna be the night she break it off entirely but of course a raven hair gang leader changed her entire plans. Not that she was complaining.

As she listen to his ranting she felt something run against her slit slowly. She let out a surprise noise and look behind her to see Luffy running the tip of his cock against her pussy lips. She moan a little at the feel of his tip against her. "What was that noise ?" Arlong asked in a confused tone. Nami was half listening as she try to speak while keeping focus on the man behind her. "Arlong is there a reason why you called or was you just calling cause you couldn't get any from me tonight ?" She asked in the same bored tone as before. She looked over her still and grind her ass against him slowly. The man behind her moan a little as he place his hands on her hips to grind back against her. "Your my woman aren't you!? I have the right to call and ask you whatever i damn well please" He grounded out clearly upset from what Nami could hear. She used her free hand and use two of her fingers to spread open her pussy lips open for Luffy. He stared at her open wet, pink lips making his dick twitch at the sight. Arlong. Since you clearly have nothing better to do, i'm gonna hang up and goe back doing what i was doing before you called." Nami could had ended this issue then and there but what he asked after did gave Nami a reasonable enough reply. "And what the hell were you doing besides coming to see me ?" She smirked a bit before bending over a little more keeping her pussy open and giving the criminal behind her a better view of her pussy.

"Having something nice and warm fill me up, to help me with my cold. Now if you excuse me, i'm going to go back to that warmth." Before he could utter another word she hung up on him and turn off her phone. She used her now free hand to help open her pussy up even more for him and licked her lips softly.  
"Are you gonna sit there..or are you gonna fuck me..you bad boy ~"

 **Sorry for the wait guys, had alot of busy stuff to do and yes there is a part 3 to this, might not be as long but will wrap up the story. Hope you guys enjoyed ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Nami couldn't help but think how so much has happen in one week. It also was crazy how it mainly involve a guy who broke into her home no less. That night was honestly the best night of her life, her and the gang leader known as Monkey D Luffy had went at it for hours before just laying cuddling in bed, something she never really done often with Arlong. When she woke the next morning he was gone and a part of her felt sadden, that maybe he only used her for sex and just left, at least that was the thought in mind till she notice her cell phone on the nightstand beside her. There were a text on it and he wrote something that both gave her a happy and yet weird vibe.

 _"Sorry i had to leave so suddenly, i had some stuff i was suppose to take care of last night but you kinda side tracked me. Keep your eyes peeled for a envelope by the way. Hope to see you soon again Officer, i won't be forgetting last night and i hope you don't ether."_

Nami blushed a bit and tug a small smile, as if she could forget last night with how eventful it was. She then raise a brow bout getting something sent. At first she honestly was very worried about something from him, a well known criminal. But surprisingly she had this weird feeling of trust, was that a good thing or bad thing remained to be seen.

That day however she did decide to go look into Luffy, find out exactly what kinda guy he was aside from what she has been told of him. It took three days but she found out a great deal about him. He was well known this was true but not in a dark light to most of the public. He and his gang did more of attacking other gangs then anything, in fact most of those gangs she and her department had arrested most of those said gangs because of the StrawHats. She found out their name only now mainly cause she wasn't really interested in any gang names or what they stood for, since most of them pretty much all did the same as the rest.

However the StrawHats were a different matter. They went out their way to attack other gangs mainly to defend the turfs that was being threated. They weren't about gaining power or anything and they also didn't make it a thing to start fights unless it was needed to. How she found this out ? From the very people that was being protected by this gang.

They all knew the StrawHats and Luffy very well. So much so that they were all in friendly speaking terms with the guy. In fact the people there were partly why Luffy got bail. Once they heard he was behind bars they all put their money together in order to get him out. At first she assumed that maybe they were pressured to do so but they were more then happy to help him out. In a sense you can say that Luffy being at her home was mainly do to the loyalty of the people that him and his group had been looking after for a while now. She didn't bother to ask anyone there whether they knew where Luffy and/or where his group was, if they were truly that loyal to them, the last thing they ever do is rat them out. And she wasn't gonna punish or arrest them for it. In fact all that she found out she decided to keep to herself for the most part.

Two days after that she had gotten that envelope, it was by a Nico but that was about it. She raised a brow before opening it and within it was pictures and once she looked upon those said pictures, her eyes widen in shock. There in one of the pictures was Arlong, with another woman no less. And more of the pictures she was given was of him with many different women, even more then one within a picture. Whats more there were dates on these pictures. The reason why she paid more attention to those was cause all them were before Luffy was even caught. In fact the very last picture of Arlong going to a hotel with a woman happen the very night Luffy came into her home. So Luffy knew about Arlong from the start, in fact he had him looked into and had eyes on him. Nami at the time had to gather all this information. Luffy only knew where she lived cause he had her looked into as well and not only that but also was able to find out she was indeed dating, that night when he was asking her bout her dating wasn't cause he didn't know at all.

You think there be some part of her that be mad or even freaked out by this but she wasn't upset at Luffy, not at the least. If someone spent months chasing after you to throw you in jail of course you wanna know who the hell this person was and try to take care of them. Of course Luffy way of doing so was very different. However the person she was upset with was Arlong. the whole reason why she never thought of leaving him or cheating on him was cause she wanted to believe he wasn't like that. She didn't want to simply leave him on a "maybe" or a "what if" and she also didn't wanna go spying on him ether, she wanted to trust him but it seemed someone else did it for her and gave her all the proof she needed to confront Arlong on he matter. She been avoiding him all this time mainly cause she was far more focus on Luffy then anything else but it seemed that her attention was needed else where, at least for now.

The Day after that she broke up with Arlong, despite him throwing a fit and saying the pictures meant nothing and that it was all a set up. She was honestly surprised he wasn't a criminal or some kinda thug. He was simply an ass chaser who fucks anything that moved. Maybe it was his charms back then that wooed her but that was no longer the case. He then accused her of cheating on him in which she full heartedly confess to doing. He was shock that she admitted to this but how Nami viewed it, he had many women over the one guy she slept with, it hardly seem like anything she lose sleep over. After that she left while an enrage Arlong started screaming and yelling while calling her a whore. This would had made Nami arrest the bastard but she gotten very use to people calling her names when she had to arrest some people. And honestly she didn't had the time nor energy to pay him any mind.

Which brings us back to the present on a friday with a very lost in thought Nami. She couldn't help but wonder where Luffy was and how he was doing. It was odd how having sex with someone and only just knowing what little she did knew of the guy would make her care that much of his well being. As she was driving down the seemingly empty road she couldn't help but think of that night they had together, the way he touched her, kissed her, held her. Everything about that night was beyond amazing and she often had her share of wet dreams thinking about that night. She sighed softly _"Come on, who you fooling, he more then likely fucking another girl as we speak, that night was a one night stand at best. An amazing fucking one but still."_ Her thoughts was cut off as a black car had speed by her, she shook away her daydreaming and got back to doing her job. She turn on her siren and began er chase. It didn't last long as the car pulled over to the side. Nami stepped out of her care and walked over to the driver seat window and tap the glass. The window began to lower as she started speaking. "Excuse me but do you have any..." She stopped mid sentence as she look at who was in the car. "Hello officer, is there a problem." The raven hair man said as he lean against the steering wheel looking at her with a smile Nami had never forgotten.

She held herself from grinning before speaking in that authority tone. "Sir do you have any idea how fast you was driving ?" She asked as she lay her hand on top of his car. "No i don't believe so ma'm. Thought i was going the normal speed." He spoke with that innocent tone. "Sir do you have any drugs, or weapons on you ?" He shook his head keeping that smile on his face and calm tone. "Nope, not at all officer." Nami straighten herself. "Step out of the car with your license and registration sir."

The man stepped out of the car with the documentation she had requested and handed it to her. She looked over his license and looked up at him. "Monkey D Luffy, is this your first time being pulled over ?" Luffy thought it over before shaking his head. "Nope first time honestly." She placed his information on top of his car before looking back at him. "Sir please put your hands on top of the hood, i need to frisk to be sure your not carrying any weapons" He again complied as he turned around and spread his legs out some and place his hands on the hood of the car. "Your not carrying any weapons are you ?" She ask as she began his top part of his body, running her hands slowly against his strong arms, oh how she missed them being around her. "No ma'm, none at all." Luffy spoke in a tone that she had heard a week ago from him, it almost made her melt but she stayed strong. She then moved down to his legs and back up to touch the back of his shorts and then moved to the front of them, she placed her hand firmly against the front of his shorts and moved to his ear. "Sir, i do believe you lied to me.." She slowly caress the front of his shorts slowly. "You have a very large weapon right here.." She whispered hotly against his ear while the man in question was gripping the hood of the car some. She slowly took his hands and placed them behind his back, Luffy didn't fight at all, giving up willingly. "For my safety, i'm gonna cuff you sir." She spoke still in a whisper.

Luffy turned his head to look over his shoulder at her before giving a small smirk. I understand Officer, just doing your job." She smirked back at him before pulling him away from the car and walking him over to her's. "I was gonna give you a ticket but since you lied to having a weapon, i have to do a thorough search" She spoke again into his ear before biting on to it and dragged her teeth against it slowly, causing the man to let out a slight growl. Once she got the door open she put him inside of her car. Once she did that she went back to his, all the while swaying her hips for the man in the back of her car. She took his information and put them back into his car through his car window just so it didn't get blown away during her "search". She walked back to her car and pushed the front seat to make room in the back. Once she did that she got in and closed the door and sat on top of Luffy. She removed her hat and undid her pony tail and let her hair fall free, she ran her fingers through her hair before moving her hand down to her chest and down till it touched his chest. "Sir..you aren't resisting are you..?~" She spoke hotly against his lips, he spoke back against her's just as hotly. "No, not at all officer.." Nami took her left hand and placed it on the back of Luffy's neck. "Mmm..lets see how long that last..and also.." She lean ever so closerly to his lips that she been dying for days to taste once more. "Try not to break these cuffs as well.." She then kissed him hard on the lips. She knew he wouldn't carry out her order and honestly she better hope for his sake that he doesn't.


End file.
